


The Pack Survives

by freyjaschariot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: implied Gendrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaschariot/pseuds/freyjaschariot
Summary: Spoilers for the finale!*****“You can visit me at Castle Black, you know.” Jon’s hand was warm on Arya’s shoulder.She shook her head. “I can’t.” She hesitated for a moment, then added, “I’m not going back north. At least, not for a while.”the speediest little fix-it fic of the Starklings' goodbye scene cause I refuse to accept that they all just fuck off in different directions after everything they went through to get back to each other. Also Arya and Gendry end up together you can't convince me otherwise.





	The Pack Survives

“You can visit me at Castle Black, you know.” Jon’s hand was warm on Arya’s shoulder. 

She shook her head. “I can’t.” She hesitated for a moment, then added, “I’m not going back north. At least, not for a while.”

Jon’s brows knitted together. Beside him, Sansa wore a similar expression of confusion.

“Where are you going?” Sansa asked. 

“West,” Arya said. “To find what’s beyond the edge of the maps.” She ducked her head, cheeks flushing. “And then… Maybe to the Stormlands. I’ve never seen them. I’d like to.”

For a moment Jon just stared at her. Then, shaking his head, he let out a bark-like laugh. Pulling her into his arms, he mussed her hair the way he used to when she was little. “Aye, and it’s the landscape you’re after down there, I’m sure.”

“Shut up,” Arya said. She shoved him, but she was grinning all the same. 

Jon smoothed her disheveled hair behind her ear. “Well, in that case, I’ll miss you, little sister.”

“As will I,” Sansa said, smiling through tears. 

“You needn’t,” Arya said. “I’ll be back before long. Just take care you don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

“How could we?” Jon raised an eyebrow. “Surely you’re taking all the trouble with you.”

Chuckling, Arya gazed out to the sea. “Father said that when the cold winds blow the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. He was right.”

“Aye, he was,” Jon said.

Sansa held out her hand. Arya took it, her calloused fingers wrapping around her sister’s softer ones. Soft but strong, Arya thought. 

Before them, sunlight winked off the water, turning it the silver of beaten steel, and for the first time in a long time, Arya found herself looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
